


The Bigger Picture

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, FtM Steve Trevor, Implied Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, basically this is just Steve explaining to Diana that he is trans, implied period-typical transphobia and homophobia, non-explicit talk about genitals, trans!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: The missing sex scene from Wonder Woman, but without actual smut.Steve is trans and needs to explain this to Diana before they actually do the do.





	The Bigger Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I got massive Steve/Diana feels when rewatching Wonder Woman the other day so I wanted to write a bit about that. I especially wanted to write about Steve having to come out as trans before he actually has sex with Diana, so that is that and then a bit of pillowtalk afterwards too.
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable version.](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/post/163068166397/wonder-woman-the-almost-sex-scene-we-deserve)  
> Here is my [tumblr.](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> Here is my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)

It started with a kiss. It always started with a kiss, Steve knew that much. And though he wanted to just give in, he also knew there would be questions. Even if Diana had already seen him naked on the island, and even if she claimed to have read all twelve volumes of Cleo’s treatises on body and pleasure, Steve wasn’t sure if /his/ situation would be understandable to her. 

His racing mind was rapidly slowing and melting into mush with every press of their lips. This needed to stop before he was completely made vulnerable. Especially since this moment felt so different from the curious, but more distant atmosphere that had hung around them after his bath on Themyscira.   
He had to tread carefully here, for his own well-being too. 

So Steve put his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her away as he whispered: “Diana” in between what little space existed between their mouths.

“What is it? Am I doing something wrong?” Diana asked. Steve could feel her hesitation and curiosity she seemed to show in regards to the habits of the average westerner. 

“No! no, it’s not that. It’s just…” He sighed, trying to find the words to explain. He knew coming out in his circle was a careful and measured process so as not to be seen as a freak. Or worse. He had no idea how her people treated people like him, if this was frowned upon like most of his people would, if it was perfectly normal, or if she simply had never even heard of this.

“Look,” He started. “Do you remember when you asked me if I was considered a typical representation of my sex? And I said I’m above average?” She nodded. “Well, we might not have been on the same page there.”

“I don’t understand.” Diana shook her head lightly.

Steve took a deep breath. “I was born female.” It came out all at once, like ripping off a band-aid.

“Yes, I know.” Diana looked at him like this was the most obvious thing she had ever come across.

It was Steve’s turn to be confused now. “And you don’t think it’s weird? That– That I’m weird?”

“Why would I think that’s weird? I only asked that question because I was indeed curious about your genitals since they looked similar to mine, yet they weren’t the same. I hadn’t learned or read about anything like that happening.” Diana explained. “I still don’t fully understand it, but I guessed it had something to do with you saying you are a man.”

Steve breathed out a relieved laugh. “Yeah, yeah it does indeed. I managed to get some stuff that help me appear to be more male even if I wasn’t born that way. It’s a strange feeling to be trapped in a body that isn’t yours. I was mucky to have found people who could help me from a pretty young age. In hindsight it was even pretty dangerous since the medication I take is very experimental, but I knew I couldn’t keep living like I was. But anyways, yeah, the stuff I get it changed my body, and well, some things started growing I guess.”

“Which is what you meant when you said you were above average.” Diana finished for him, now fully comprehending Steve’s story. A few things fell in place like how he asked if he didn’t look like a man on the beach.

“Exactly.”

She frowned then, a thought suddenly appearing in her mind. “Why did you think I would find you strange? Is this another one of those things you normal humans do like marriage that doesn’t make sense?”

“I guess so.” Steve chuckled at her ignorance of his world. “People don’t understand why I wouldn’t want to be the person I was born as. It’s complicated and it does indeed not make sense. But it’s the way it is. So, I live my life on the down low. My friend hooks me up with what I need to keep my body the way I like it and that’s that.”

“That’s that indeed.” It was quiet for a moment. Diana cleared her throat then and rocked on her feet. “So, if it’s okay, could we go back to what we were doing before? I was rather enjoying that.”

“OH! Right yeah sure!” Steven swooped back into action and grabbed Diana by the waist to kiss her again. A kiss which he quickly deepened as he led them both over to the bed to lay down. 

The atmosphere grew hotter around them as they kissed and shed clothes. (That wasn’t always easy it turned out. “How did you even get this armour on? Diana stop laughing and help me get it off!”)   
Diana was determined and adamant between the sheets as she was anywhere else, Steve found out. She took the lead and he didn’t mind. Not. One. Bit. 

It was well into the morning by the time they dropped spent and sweaty onto the mattress next to each other. Once Steve’s mind had come back to him enough to string a sentence together, he couldn’t stop himself from saying: “That was amazing.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed that.”

“Just- it’s one thing to study this stuff, but I cannot believe you got so good at this by reading. Even if there were a lot of sources available.”

“It wasn’t uncommon back on my island to have sex with the other amazones. I even had a proper girlfriend for a while. It didn’t last though.” Diana said, pulling the sheets higher up.

Steve was taken aback. He hoped she didn’t mean it the way he thought she did. “Wait, so you like women?” He asked defensively and confused.

“Sure.” She shrugged. “Is this another thing that is frowned upon with your people?” 

“Yeah, but that’s not why I’m asking.”

She turned to look at him and seemed to pick up on what he was saying. “Are you worried I like you because of your genitals? Steve,” She turned on her side to face him, “I like men too. I did not just have sex with you because of your genitals. They’re just a small part of a bigger picture that I like a lot better. I had sex with you because I see a man with a passion and fire in his eyes. A man that just wants to do his part to make the world better. You keep me grounded Steve Trevor.”

That eased him so much, she could almost literally see him deflate as the tension that had built up melted away. “Oh, okay. That’s good. I’m- me too. I like you too.”

He looked up, right into those deep dark eyes and couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to kiss her softly. They stayed that way, smiling slightly with their foreheads pressed together as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
